brotherhood_of_nodfandomcom-20200215-history
Ajay
Ajay is a Nod field intelligence officer in Tiberium Wars Ajay grew up in the Australian Outback, then designated as Yellow Zone Y-4. Due to his hatred towards GDI, he was recruited into the Nod militia. By 2047, he rose to some prominence in the Brotherhood, high enough to become one of the key intelligence officers of Nod. In the field, he wears a Raider pilot uniform and carries a Nod assault rifle for combat. Ajay begins as a loyal fanatic of the Brotherhood. Having served his time as a Zone trooper he developed a strong hatred for GDI and forged himself as a weapon to dismantle Nod's enemies. His faith becomes the aim of Kane as Ajay is promoted and kept in the secrets of the Messiah's plans. He was highly distasteful of General Qatar but in the end he recognized that he may have been wrong about her (which turns out to be true since Kilian was framed by Alexa Kovacs). Ajay, caring for his brothers lives, doesn't understand why Kane would let them be sacrificed. After witnessing too many of his brothers' deaths he becomes disillusioned, no longer envying the commander but still wishing him luck as he leaves. It was Kane who sent a rising field commander to receive advice from the intelligence officer for the seminal assault on GDI's A-SAT control center at Goddard Space Center. Ajay also assisted the commander after the destruction of the GDSS Philadelphia during the assault on Blue Zone B-2. While Ajay maintained a cordial relationship with the field commander, and envied the commander for being at the forefront of the fighting, he regarded General Qatar with unease. Ajay realized the general had attained her position by ruthlessness; his mistrust only grew as he witnessed what he saw as Qatar's second-guessing of Kane. After the attack by renegade Nod during the siege of Temple Prime, Ajay later went to Kane accusing Qatar of treachery. Ajay did not know the renegade attack was masterminded by Abbess Alexa Kovacs seeking to discredit Qatar. Ajay was redeployed to Australia to aid the field commander reinforce and preserve Qatar's forces. He did not feel it right to divert resources away from Temple Prime's defense but took solace knowing he was following Kane's orders. Ajay reluctantly acceded to Qatar's ascension to leader of the Brotherhood after the destruction of Temple Prime. He regarded general's plan to capture GDI's nuclear weapons as hypocritical; Qatar was embarking on aggressive action she had once attempted to dissuade Kane from. Above all else Ajay believed Kane still lived. A Scrin Drone Ship landed near Ajay's command post during the arrival of the alien invasion and he was forced to relocate. He was outraged by Qatar's anti-Scrin truce with GDI and bluntly made his disapproval known to her. However, he admitted privately to the field commander that the general's plan to steal ICBM's from GDI during the truce to bolster Nod did make some sense. Ajay's faith was vindicated by Kane's emergence. Kane was displeased with Qatar's actions during his brief absence. Kane loyalist recaptured the Nod base at Ayers Rock's from Qatar and captured the general as well. Ajay was called upon by Kane to testify against Qatar on the general's supposed responsibility for the renegade attack on Temple Prime. The messiah declared the officer's testimony would be enough to decide whether the general was guilty of treason, which was punishable by death. Ajay faltered; he reneged on his previous statements to Kane and claimed he was no longer sure of Qatar's culpability. Nonetheless this was sufficient for Qatar to be executed. Kane congratulated Ajay for passing a test of faith.